Yugioh: The Remake: Gen 2
by Requiem of Light
Summary: Follow Mika Kitagawa, a Fairy Duelist in her journeys at Duel Academy. Rated T for language, maybe a little romance, and awesome duels.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 2! Quite frankly, I have gotten in a slump in Gen 1, I don't know what to do with it! So, I have decided to look for a co-author. If there is any person out there that knows amazing Gen 1 Decks and is also a good writer, don't hesitate to ask to be a co-writer! If you do, I will share my documents on Google Docs so that we can write together or I can fix any mistakes if you actually make one. So, onto this story.**

**Well, The main character for Gen 4 is Yori Akira and the main character for Gen 1 is Yuki Muto, so...I have decided to make the main character not start with a "Y" like usual, so the main character here is Mika Kitagawa (which means beautiful fragrance and northern river). So I guess you have figured out that most of my main characters are girls, Yuki and Mika. Yori is a guy, but looks feminine. So in Gen 3, the main character will be a guy, you know, to balance it out. 4 Gens, 2 guys and 2 girls, ya know? Alright, so in this Gen, I will be using Duel Academy and also I might be using some of the Anime effects for some cards, but I will tell you if I did at the end of the chapters. For know, let's get this baby started.**

_"Attention all Duel Academy Entrance Examinees, please sit down in your seats until your name is called." _A voice was heard through the arena. Duelists were facing proctors, those who have experience in dueling and were using test decks to test duelists from around Japan to enter into Duel Academy. Before they duel the proctors, however, they must take a written exam from months back, which these duelists have. One particular duelist was named Mika Kitagawa, and she was pumped for her duel.

A simple girl, Mika was not afraid to duel in front of a large crowd. She actually preferred it, she likes to have pressure when she is dueling. Today, she had a good feeling. Mika was not rich or the smartest gal around, but everyone who knew her knew she was a great duelist. She may not be in Ra or Obelisk after this, but as long as she is in Duel Academy, she was happy.

_'Mika Kitagawa, please make your way to Duel Field 2.' _The voice from earlier called.

"Yes!" Mika yelled out as she stood out of her chair. She was a small girl, like very small. She wore a white dress, going from her shoulders to her knees, with white stockings, going from her feet to her shins. She wore white shoes, which didn't exactly match. The others around her made a strange face. "Time to show my skill!" She said with a determined smile as she walked down to the arena.

She looked around at some of the other duelists, and managed to see a sight. It was a Cyber End Dragon. It attacked a proctor directly and won the game, she could not see the duelist however, as the massive amount of teachers were watching the duel. Must be an important person.

Mika reached her duel field, and across from her was a large and buff man. He had short brown hair and the eyes of a tiger, ferocious and wild. He wore a black suit, which did not fit his appearance at all. She was slightly intimidated by the sight of this man, but she smiled, as she did not want to show fear. She thought to herself that she will win this duel, no matter the size of the foe. She pulled out her white duel disk and inserted her deck. Her duel disk had a white glimmer on it, something that made it shine, though there was no probable cause. The large man got out his orange duel disk and inserted his deck.

"You ready pipsqueak? You might as well quit now, because I am using my real deck, not some lame test deck." The man said.

"Oh don't worry. I don't care what type of deck you use, as I will prevail this duel." Mika said with a determined smile.

"Suit yourself," The large man said in response.

"Let's duel!" They both yelled out.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 4000 LP**

"I will start this duel pipsqueak." The proctor said as he drew a card. "I Summon Marauding Captain into Attack Mode. His effect activates, which allows me to Special Summon another Marauding Captain from my hand." The proctor said as two warriors appeared, both wielding two swords, a large sword and a long sword. **(3/A:1200/D:400)**

"Oh, so you created an Attack Lock. Marauding Captain's effect means I cannot target Warrior-Type monsters except him, but since you have two, they protect each others. Which means I cannot attack either of them." Mika said.

"That's right pipsqueak, I set two cards and I end my turn." The proctor said as two face-down cards appeared behind the two warriors.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 4000 LP**

"My turn then." Mika said as she drew a card. "I activate the Field Spell, The Sanctuary In The Sky!" Mika said as underneath them appeared an abandoned sanctuary. The proctor moved back a bit in surprise.

"I have never seen this card before." The proctor said.

"You've never seen a deck like mine before. The Sanctuary In The Sky makes it so that any Battle Damage I receive from a battle involving a Fairy-Type monster becomes 0." Mika said.

"0!? Wow, that is a good card pipsqueak." The proctor said.

"Yes, and what makes it better is this card, I activate the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Mika said as a hall with red curtains and a throne appeared from a card. "You see, with this card, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand, but only once per turn." Mika said.

"Now, I activate Valhalla's effect, meaning I Special Summon Tethys, Goddess of Light!" Mika said as a woman wearing a white cloak and a white, yellow and red chest-plate appeared on the field. She had long white wings, and was as beautiful as a goddess. **(5/A:2400/D:1800)**

"Since I cannot attack your monster, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Mika said.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 4000 LP**

"I will draw a card now." The proctor said, drawing a card.

_'Has he stopped calling me pipsqueak? Does he actually see me as a valid opponent now?' _She asked herself.

"Now, I activate Black Luster Ritual, by tributing my two Marauding Captains and the third Marauding Captain from my hand, I will Ritual Summon my strongest card. Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" The proctor said as all three Marauding Captains sacrificed themselves and a warrior wearing blue armor appeared on the field. He had a long red ponytail and had a sword and shield. **(8/A:3000/D:2500)**

"Now, I equip onto my Black Luster Soldier, Axe of Despair!" The proctor said as Black Luster Soldier's sword disappeared and an axe appeared in his hands. "With this card, Black Luster Soldier gains 1000 ATK points." The proctor said. **(A:3000-4000)**

"Whoa! Powerful monster." Mika said.

"You bet it is, now Black Luster Soldier, attack Tethys with Chaos Blade!" The proctor said as Black Luster Soldier ran up to Tethys and slashed right through her. He then jumped back to the proctor's side of the field.

"Oh, I forgot about your field spell. But you are going to run out of fairies sometime, and I will then be the victor." The proctor said.

"Not if I summon a stronger card." Mika said.

"Stronger? HAHAHAHA! There is nothing stronger than my Black Luster Soldier!" The proctor laughed.

"We'll see then." Mika smiled.

"Fine! Have it your way! I end my turn." The proctor smiled as his turn ended, with no cards in his hand.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 4000 LP**

"My turn, I draw!" Mika said as she drew a card, she now had 3 cards in her hand.

"First I activate my face-down Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Axe of Despair." Mika said as a typhoon appeared around BLS's axe as it was sucked inside of it. BLS's original sword appeared in his hands. **(A:4000-3000)**

"Now, I activate Valhalla's effect to Special Summon Dark Valkyria to the field." Mika said as a girl wearing black and blue armor appeared on the field. She had black metal wings and red eyes. **(4/A:1800/D:1050)**

"Next I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Tethys, Goddess of Light!" Mika said as the angel appeared next to Dark Valkyria. Dark Valkyria looked away from the angel, looking sort of mad.

"Now, I sacrifice both of them, summoning MY boss monster." Mika said as the two angels disappeared. "Come forth, The Splendid Venus!" Mika said as woman wearing golden armor appeared on the field. She had white wings. **(8/A:2800/D:2400)**

"Hah! Your BOSS monster ain't strong enough to beat my monster pipsqueak." The proctor said.

"Oh really?" Mika smiled. **(BLS's ATK:3000-2500)**

"Wait, what!?" The proctor yelled out in shock.

"Venus's effect is that all non-Fairies lose 500 ATK points. So what were you saying about not strong enough?" Mika smiled.

"Gr..." The proctor growled in anger.

"Now, I activate my last card in my hand, Fairy Shot! You see, if I control a monster whose original ATK is lower than the original ATK of every monster on my opponent's side of the field, I can select that monster and double its original ATK points for this turn only." Mika said with a smile as Venus glowed golden. **(A: 2800-5600)**

"Now, Venus, attack Black Luster Soldier! Holy Feather Shower!" Mika said as Venus shot a multitude of feathers straight at Black Luster Soldier, it was obliterated by the feathers. **(LP: 4000-900)**

"Proctor, this duel is over, you have no monster that can beat mine." Mika said.

"That's true. You pass Mika Kitagawa." The proctor said as Mika looked up in pride.

**(Winner: Mika Kitagawa)**

Mika looked at her The Splendid Venus card. She smiled. 'You are the best thing to have happened to me. With you, I will be the next queen of games.' Mika smiled even brighter.

"Now, please wait in the seats until every duel is finished." The proctor said as Mika walked away, but she managed to catch a glimpse at a Five-Headed Dragon. Her eyes widened as she looked around to see the duelists, but the proctors around the duelist was too big for her to see. Whatever happened, the duelist had one the match as the Dragon disappeared.

"Wow, a Five-Headed Dragon. That is an extremely rare card. Though, Venus is one-of-a-kind." Mika smiled as she walked over to the seats.

Mika observed around, looking at future duelists she was going to face in the future. She was ecstatic about it. "I can't wait for Duel Academy!" She yelled out in excitement.

**Well, that's the first chapter. You like? Then please tell me why in the comment section. If you are going to give constructive criticism, please do it nicely. Bye-bye! :)**

**OC Cards used:  
**

**Fairy Shot****  
**

**Spell Card**

**Quick-Play**

**Activate only while all monsters on your opponent's side of the field have higher original ATK than one monster you control; select that monster, it gains double its original ATK until the End Phase.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 2. This chapter, we go to Duel Academy! I always loved Duel Academy, I always wished that the studies I am forced to do were about card games, instead of boring English and History. UGH! Now for the Disclaimer:**

_Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 2:_

_Mika Kitagawa passed her duel exam using her boss monster "The Splendid Venus". She was in a bit of trouble dueling again the Black Luster Soldier, until she turned things around and won. Now, she is on her way to Duel Academy._

Three days after the Entrance Exams, Mika was on one of the helicopters that was on the route to her new home and school, Duel Academy. Mika was excited, thinking about what could happen during her time at Duel Academy. She looked out the helicopter window, looking at the view before her. Duel Academy, it was mainly green due to most of the forest areas and she even saw a dormant volcano. But the main attraction, was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

"This will be...the journey of a lifetime, and I can't wait!" Mika said with lots of enthusiasm.

* * *

Mika looked around the place. She was inside a large classroom with a large amount of students. The classroom was like one you would see in a University. Before they departed into the island, the students were all forced to change into their uniforms. She looked at her self. Her old attire was gone and now she was wearing a white blouse but had a yellow collar and a yellow skirt. She thought it was cute, but liked her old clothes better. She looked around the classroom and saw other students. The men in yellow were wearing yellow blazers with grey pants. Mika also saw other students, wearing red blazers and blue blazers. Most of the girls in the class were wearing blue, which made her wonder if there were any girls besides herself that were wearing yellow.

Mika also questioned why she was wearing yellow. Did it have a purpose? She didn't know, but she was eager to find out. Almost like a response, a giant screen turned on which was located in the middle of the room. She looked and saw that there was a large man on the monitor. He had short brown hair and was slim. His eyes were closed, but were almost shaped like snake eyes. He had a wicked smile, which looked like he was happy, but also mysterious. He was wearing a blue jacket, like the ones for Obelisk Students, but different. It extended down to his legs, which were visible because he was standing before the camera.

"Hello students," He spoke in a slithery German accent. "my name is Chancellor Striker. Welcome to Duel Academy, the home for young duelists from all around Japan to learn and become the top duelists of the world." Striker said.

He paused for a second, then spoke up again. "Now, you may be wondering why you are wearing three separate colors. This school was designed for the best students to become the top duelists of the world. These colors of outfits determine your ranks as duelists. Obelisk Blue, the strongest duelists of the school, represent that of the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor. These duelists are almost certain to become the top duelists of the world. Ra Yellow, the second strongest. They are exceptional duelists and incredibly smart, but aren't as good as Obelisk Blue when it comes to skill. And Slifer Red, the weakest. None from Slifer Red have ever graduated from the Academy, and are most likely to dropout. But...this world has had its fair share of surprises. And I am looking forward to this year." Striker said with a brighter smile.

"So I'm a Ra Yellow. But I thought I did good enough to be in Obelisk Blue." She said, slightly disappointed. But she cheered up, at least she wasn't in Slifer.

"Also, you may be wondering why all of the girls are in Obelisk Blue," Striker said, causing Mika to look up in confusion. "the reason is that there is only 1 girl dorm, an Obelisk Blue girl's dorm."

"Wait. So I'm going to be surrounded by boys!? Well there goes getting along with some girls in my class..." Mika sighed.

"Now please, follow your various teachers out as you are leaded to your dorms." Striker said as teachers wearing Blue, Yellow and Red went out three different doors with students of their respected colors following. Mika followed the Ra Yellow students slowly.

* * *

Mika was still thinking about why she was put in Ra Yellow, despite being a girl. She couldn't find an answer, so she just shrugged and continued to follow the Ra Yellow students to their dorm. They eventually arrived at the dorm. The Ra Yellow dorm looked like a library from the outside. It was clean, and yellow, really yellow.

Mika read her key, it read "Room 320B" on it. She walked inside and looked around for her dorm room. She eventually found it and opened the door to her new home. She looked in the room, it wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. There was a writing desk with a computer, a bunk-bed with nicely made sheets and there was nothing else. The room looked empty, which was perfect for Mika. She always liked to decorate, and this place would be perfect.

The walls were yellow, she considered changing it to something she preferred, maybe pink or black, or both. She looked up, there was a ceiling fan, the bottom of the fan looked clean but she had a nagging feeling that there was dust on the top. She got on the bed to see if she could see the top, but to her surprise, she felt like she was standing on someone. She looked down to see that someone was underneath the covers. Mika almost squealed and quickly got off the top bunk and climbed back down. She looked back up and saw the covers move. The blanket went up and revealed something she was amazed at. There was another girl in Ra Yellow. She had long blonde hair, had green eyes and was wearing a yellow headband. She looked at Mika drowsily, obviously very sleepy and probably annoyed.

"H-Hello there." Mika said, obviously a little scared that she may have ticked off the only person around.

The girl looked at her. She sighed. "Hello."

"My name is Mika Kitagawa." Mika said, calming down a bit.

"My name is Trixie Saito. Just call me Trixie." She said, with a calm demeanor.

"Well, you can call me Mika." Mika said.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll call you Kitagawa." Trixie said.

"Um...okay?" Mika said in slight confusion.

"I was taking a nap. Ra Yellow is going to have a banquet later tonight celebrating the 1st years coming to the Academy. And I want my beauty sleep. So can I?" Trixie asked.

"1st years? Does that mean you are a 2nd year?" Mika asked.

"3rd Year. Are you going to jabber questions all day long or can I take a nap?" Trixie asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sure. Have a good nap." Mika said. Trixie looked at her with a blank expression and let her head fall back down on the pillow, falling asleep.

* * *

Mika decided to leave the dorm and look for someone to duel. It was Duel Academy after all, bound to be some duelists around. She decided to leave the Ra Yellow dorm until later, when the banquet started. So she looked around looking for some duelists, until she found 3 Obelisk Blue duelists talking to a Slifer Red duelists, who was cowering down. Mika found this a bit disturbing so she walked over.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Mika asked.

"We're just teaching this Slifer Slacker who is boss around here." One of the Obelisk Blue said.

_'Wow, the arrogance flows strong with these ones.' _Mika thought.

"No one here is 'boss'. We are all duelists. And duelists are ranked in skill. These uniforms mean nothing." Mika said.

"Oh yeah? You dissin' Obelisk? Let's duel then, me and you." One of the Obelisk Blue's said, he was tall and had long brown hair. He also had brown eyes that had an intense stare.

"Sure, let's duel." Mika said with a smile as she took out her duel disk and deck out of her backpack and placed it on her arm. The Obelisk Blue did the same.

"My name is Mika Kitagawa." She said.

"My name is Katashi. Let's duel." He said.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Katashi: 4000 LP**

"I will start this duel first." Mika said as they both drew 5 cards. Mika then drew a card and looked at her hand.

_'I don't want him figuring out my strategy too quickly. So here we go,' _Mika thought.

"I will set a monster in face-down Defense Mode and set two cards face-down and end my turn." Mika said.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Katashi: 4000 LP**

"That was a quick turn. Ready to give up so early?" Katashi said as he drew a card.

"Not even close." Mika said, determined to win.

"My move then. First, I activate the Spell Card, Soul Exchange. This card allows me to target 1 monster on your side of the field. And if I Tribute Summon a monster this turn, I can use your monster as the Tribute. But I cannot conduct my Battle Phase this turn. Which is fine by me. By Tributing your face-down, I summon..." Katashi said as Mika's face-down Victoria. "B.E.S. Tetran!" Katashi said as a weird machine ship appeared on the field, something that looks like it could be from a video game. **(6/A: 1800/D: 2300)**

"What's that?" Mika asked.

"This is Tetran. When it is Normal Summoned, I can put 3 counters on it. Now I activate its effect, which means I take off one of its counters to destroy a spell or trap on the field. I choose one of your two face-downs. Your right one will be suffice." Katashi said as one of them were destroyed, which was Dark Hole. **(C: 3-2)**

"That would have been pesky. Now, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Katashi: 4000 LP**

"Good then." Mika said as she drew a card, she now had 4 cards in her hand. "Now, since the cat is out of the bag. I activate from my hand, the Field Spell, The Sanctuary In the Sky!" Mika said as an abandoned sanctuary appeared on the field.

"Now, I activate a face-down known as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." Mika said as a card appeared with the picture of a throne hall. "I activate Valhalla's effect, which allows me to Special Summon Athena!" Mika said as a woman wearing a long white dress appeared on the field. She was weilding a weapon and a shield and wore a helmet, like a warrior. **(7/A: 2600/D: 800)**

"Wow, she's beautiful." The Slifer Red said as Athena blushed.

"Now, Athena, attack B.E.S. Tetran!" Mika said as Athena flew over to the ship and hit it with her weapon. However, it did not budge. "Huh?" Mika said confused.

"My Tetran cannot be destroyed by battle, but I still take the damage. Plus, if it attacks or is attacked, I have to take off a counter or destroy it." Katashi said with a smile. **(C: 2-1) (LP: 4000-3200)**

"Fine then, I set one monster face-down and set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Mika said.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Katashi: 3200 LP**

"My turn." Katashi said as he drew a card, he now had 4 cards in his hand. "Now I activate my face-down, the Continuous Spell, Boss Rush. From now on, I cannot Normal Summon or Set. But, Boss Rush has a nasty ability. And you'll see why, I activate Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field." Katashi said as Athena, Mika's face-down monster and Tetran were sucked into a black hole.

"Now, I set one card, and I'll end my turn. But before I do, I activate Boss Rush's ability. When a B.E.S. or a Big Core monsters gets destroyed, during the End Phase, I can bring one to the field from my Deck. Come forth, B.E.S. Big Core MK-2!" Katashi said as an even larger ship appeared on the field. It had lasers coming out from the back of it. **(6/A: 2400/D: 1100)**

"Whoa." Mika said. "So this is the power of the Obelisk Blue dorm." Mika said, starting to get a bit worried.

"MK-2's effect activates. When Special Summoned, it gains 3 counters. Your move." Katashi said.

**Mika: 4000 LP**

**Katashi: 3200 LP**

"Fine, my draw!" Mika said, getting back into action. She now had 2 cards in her hand, no monsters on the field, but had Valhalla and The Sanctuary In The Sky on the field. She also had a face-down Spell/Trap.

"I activate my face-down Trap Card, Light of Judgment. Now, I get to discard a Fairy and either choose 1 monster you control or 1 in your hand and destroy it. I discard Dark Valkyria so I can destroy B.E.S. Big Core MK-2!" Mika said as the large ship was shined with a bright light, which caused it to blow up.

"No! My MK-2! Ugh...you'll pay for that..." Katashi said.

"No I won't, because this duel is over! But first, I activate my face-down Pot of Greed. Which allows me to draw 2 cards." Mika said as she drew 2 cards, now she had 3 cards in her hand.

"I activate Valhalla's effect, which allows me to Special Summon my boss, come forth, THE SPLENDID VENUS!" Mika yelled out as the beautiful fairy appeared on the field. She wore golden armor and had white wings. **(8/A: 2800/D: 2400)**

"Oh my gosh...that's...amazing!" The Slifer Red and the two Obelisk Blue's said.

"Shut up, you are supposed to be on my side!" Katashi said angered.

"Now, for the OTK card. I activate from my hand Venus's Order! With this, I banish all Fairies in my Graveyard, and for each, Venus gains 400 ATK points. Also, SHE IS UNAFFECTED BY MY OPPONENT'S TRAPS AND SPELLS THIS TURN!" Mika yelled out.

"WHAT!?" Katashi and the two other Obelisk Blue's yelled.

"That's right! I banish Dark Valkyria, Athena, Victoria and the Gellenduo you destroyed with Dark Hole. Now Venus gains 1600 ATK points!" Mika said with a smile as Venus glowed with a veil of light.** (A: 2800-4600)**

"4600 ATK!?" Katashi yelled out.

"Yes, now I activate Heavy Storm!" Mika said as Katashi's face-down and his Boss Rush were destroyed, along with Valhalla and The Sanctuary In The Sky. "Now, go my goddess! HOLY FEATHER SHOWER!" Mika yelled out as Venus shot a multitude of sharp feathers toward Katashi. They went straight through him as he screamed like a little girl. Smoked appeared everywhere. **(LP: 3200-0)**

**(Winner: Mika. LP: 4000)**

"Whoa...she beat him, and she hasn't lost one single life point..." The Slifer Red said sort of terrified. "Is this the expectation to become a Ra Yellow? Wow...How am I ever going to be that good?"

Mika looked towards the boy. "All you have to do is believe in yourself and in your cards." Mika smiled as she walked off, it was almost sundown. She wanted to get back to the dorm for the banquet. The Slifer Red nodded. He looked towards the Obelisk Blue, he was lying down flat on his back. The Slifer Red walked towards him and looked down. Katashi was smiling.

"So...one of the Planet series in in Ra Yellow. Kirito is going to have fun hearing this." Katashi said with a smile. He looked up at the Slifer Red. "Sorry about using you as bait. Now go on, go do your best to move up in your ranks." Katashi said as the Slifer Red ran off. Katashi continued to lay there, looking at the sun. "Believe in your cards and yourself...huh, not a bad plan."

* * *

Mika made it back to the dorm. Trixie was waiting outside. Mika walked up to Trixie. "Is the banquet starting soon?" Mika asked.

"Yes. I was waiting for my roommate to come. I rather not talk to others." Trixie said.

"Are you anti-social?" Mika asked.

"I just think people are stupid." Trixie answered.

"Ah." Mika said. She sighed. "So why do you want to talk to me?" Mika asked.

"Well, you are my roommate. If I have to live with you, I have to get to know you first." Trixie said as she heard a bell. "But first, let's go eat."

"Sure." Mika smiled. Trixie rolled her eyes and walked into the dorm. Mika followed with a smile.

* * *

During that night, Mika was writing in a book labled 'Diary'. She smiled as she wrote.

_'Dear Diary, today was fun. I beat an Obelisk Blue, how come I was stronger than an Obelisk but was put in Ra Yellow? There are so many questions I need answered. My roommate is nice, but she seems distant and probably doesn't like me. Also, I think I may have changed a life today. I can't wait for tomorrow. First day of school though, bummer. I was hoping to look around the island a bit more. This place is large and I would like to know a lot more about the place. Maybe I'll learn more about Duel Academy in class! I sure hope so!' _Mika wrote as she closed the book and smiled. She then walked into the closet and changed into her pajama's, which were pink and white. She yawned as she walked towards the bottom bunk and laid down in it, wrapping herself in covers and placing her head on the warm pillow. She fell asleep not too long afterwards.

Outside the window, some Obelisk Blue was on top of a ladder. He had short and spiky brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing the blue blazer. "So this is Mika. Can't wait to see Venus in battle. But, she will never defeat my Planet Series." He smiled. He then saw something move in front of the window. It was Trixie and she looked mad. She opened the window.

"Stop peeking in on girls, pervert." She looked at him, like she was staring into his soul. She then grabbed the ladder and pushed it forwards. The Obelisk Blue screamed like a little girl as the ladder fell down. Trixie shut the window and proceeded to go to sleep.

**OC Cards used in this chapter:**

**Venus's Order**

**Spell Card**

**Normal**

**You can only activate this card by banishing all Fairy-Type monster(s) in your Graveyard. Select 1 "The Splendid Venus" on the field and increase its ATK by 400 for each card banished by this card's effect. Also, "The Splendid Venus" is unaffected by your opponent's Trap/Spell Cards until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Venus's Order" per Duel.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment to see what I can improve on the story, or tell me how you liked it. Also, OC's can be submitted, but only as minor characters. All of the Planet Series have been decided for this story.**


End file.
